The winter ball
by Gryffindorgirl17
Summary: it's time for the ball at Hogwart and Hermione's a neviouse reck


**The winter ball**

***monday at Hogwart's***

**(Harry wakes up and heads downstairs to the common room)**

**Neville: morning Harry hey did you hear ever since Weasley got put in the snake hole Luna transfered to Gryffindor **

**Harry: that's great is she upstairs then **

**Neville: ya Hermione's giving her a tour of the dorms they should be down in a few minets I'll see ya later k**

**Harry: ya alright later Nev**

**(Hermione and Luna come down stairs)**

**Hermione: good morning love look who got put in our house**

**Harry: ya I heard glad to see you got put here Lun but what did you get transfered for**

**Luna: oh I wanted to be closer to my...mmmph**

**(Hermione put's her hand over Luna's mouth)**

**Hermione: she wanted to be closer to us we are her best freinds after all**

**Harry: oh that makes sence well come on let's go**

**(Harry,Hermione,and Luna go down to the great hall)**

***in the great hall***

**Hermione: you go on love Luna and I will catch up with you in a sec I need to talk to her about something**

**Harry: sure thing I'll save you guys some seats**

**(Harry walks over to the table)**

**Hermione: Luna I can't belive you almost gave away our secret you know mum wanted us to keep this a secret until we felt like the time was right to tell at least Harry**

**Luna: I'm sorry sis but I'm tired of keeping the fact that you and I are sister's a secret**

**Hermione: I know I am 2 I hate keeping this from Harry...tell you what how bout we tell him tomorow that sound good**

**Luna: ya...CRAP I totally forgot the winter ball is after lunch I need to find someone to go with**

**Hermione: who did you have in mind**

**Luna: your gona get mad if I tell you who it is**

**Hermione: come on you know I wont get mad I'm your big sister**

**Luna: well it's Ron**

**Hermione: since when do you like Weasley**

**Luna: I'll tell you at the table**

**(Hermione and Luna walk over to the table)**

**Harry: Mione have you told Luna what classes we have today I don't think she knows yet**

**Hermione: don't worry Luna and I both have the same time table so we have the same classes**

**Harry: speacking of classes it's time for them to start**

***skip to lunch***

**Ginny: so have you guy's disides who your going to the ball with**

**Harry: well Mione and I are going together,Luna is going with Weasley who are you going with Gin**

**Ginny: I'm going with Neville**

**(Cormac walks over to them)**

**Cormac: hey Granger how would you like to go to the ball with me and not a loser like Potter**

**Hermione: back off Mclaggin I'm going with Harry now go bug someone else**

**Cormac: come on Granger why be with a washout like him who had his parents killed and can't even play quidditch right**

**Harry: oh no he's done it now**

**Ginny: tell me about it**

**Hermione: MCLAGGIN YOU LISING TO ME AND YOU LISING GOOD HARRY IS NOT A WASHOUT HE WILL NEVER BE ONE,HIS PARENTS DIED PROTECTING HIM, AND HE IS AN AMAZING QUIDDITCH PLAYER**

**Cormac: now come on don't be like that**

**Hermione: DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME ANYTHING NOW IF YOU EVER CROSS ME AGING I WILL HEX YOU INTO NEXT WEEK **

**(Cormac walks off)**

**Luna: way to go Hermione**

**Harry: yes that's my Mione**

**Hermione: come on Luna we've got to get ready for the ball I'll see you in a few sweetheart**

**(Hermione and Luna head back to the common room)**

**Harry: well come on Nev I gess we should get ready 2**

***with Hermione and Luna***

**Luna: man Hermione Harry is going to love the dress that you picked out**

**Hermione: I sure hope so sis this dress cost me so much it's costome made that's why it cost so much**

**(Luna walks over to Hermione)**

**Luna: well come on the boys should be ready by now let's go and see**

**Hermione: ya alright let's go**

**(Hermone and Luna go downstairs)**

**Harry: you look amazing dear**

**(Hermione blushes)**

**Hermione: thanks you don't look to bad yourself**

**Harry: shall we go**

**(Hermione and Harry head for the great hall)**

***in the geat hall***

**Neville: hey guys's this place is amazing huh**

**Hermione: ya it is**

**Harry: well sha'll we dance love**

**Hermione: why yes we sha'll**

***30 minets later***

***back in the dorms***

**Hermione: this night was amazing love I had a real nice time **

**Harry: I'm glad you did **

**(Hermione and Harry go to bed)**


End file.
